Sakura' s Heart
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika pacarmu meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia muncul dihadapanmu untuk terakhir kalinya?/ Sasusaku


Naruto ( c ) Masashi Kishimoto

"Sakura' s Heart"

( c ) Hitomi Sakurako

* * *

Genre: Romane

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

_xxx Apakah aku masih bisa memiliki kesempatan terakhir menemuimu? Xxx_

* * *

Tik! Tik! Tik! Kriiiing!

Jam weker yang ada di sisi ranjangnya berbunyi. Matahari bersinar sangat cerah pagi ini, membuat sang pemilik kamar terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya bergerak kearah jam weker dan mematikannya. Bibirnya bergumam mengucapkan jam yang sekarang tertera di hadapannya, masih jam enam.

Matanya menatap sekeliling kamar. Kemudian ia menutup matanya kembali. Menurutnya, tinggal seorang diri di rumah itu sangat menyenangkan. Tidak ada orang yang harus meneriakinya pagi-pagi jikalau dirinya terlambat bangun.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Suara pintu diketuk dengan lembut dari luar. Ia membuka matanya lagi, dipikirannya mulai timbul rasa kesal karena seseorang datang mengganggu tidurnya. Namun ia tidak peduli, paling hanya orang salah alamat.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Kali ini pintu diketuk agak keras. Ia membuka mata lagi, kemudian dengan perasaan yang sangat terpaksa, ia melangkah membukakan pintu untuk orang yang sedari tadi tidak tahu diri mengganggu tidurnya.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_!" ucap seorang gadis sambil menunduk sopan di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau?" dirinya menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Nama saya Sakura Haruno. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Uchiha Sasuke_-san_!" ucap seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

Sasuke Uchiha terkejut. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Namamu? Aku tahu dari orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar sini." Sakura memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat jam? Sekarang masih jam enam!" ucap Sasuke agak kesal.

"Maaf! Aku terlalu terburu-buru pagi ini!" Sakura membungkuk lagi. Ia sangat merasa bersalah.

"Ya, kau tahu dimana kesalahanmu. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku Uchiha_-san_!" ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan wajah karena malu.

"Heh? Aku?" teriak Sasuke kaget.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa keadaan rumahmu sangat bersih."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku bukan orang yang malas membersihkan rumah!" protes Sasuke.

Sakura melangkah memasuki tiap ruangan yang ada di rumah itu. Sasuke sedang sibuk merapikan kamarnya sendiri. Hari ini dan juga pagi ini, kedua orang itu resmi pacaran. Meskipun Sasuke masih heran kenapa dia harus menerima pernyataan cinta Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun_! Bagaimana kalau kita kencan!" ujar Sakura semangat.

"Kita bahkan belum pacaran lebih dari tiga jam dan kau sudah mau kencan? Terlebih lagi, kau langsung memanggilku menggunakan nama depan!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sangat ingin keluar kencan denganmu. Tidak masalah jika hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah, itu tidak akan jadi masalah buatku."

Setelah membersihkan kamarnya, Sasuke meraih jaketnya yang ditaruh di atas sofa, kemudian ia menarik Sakura untuk segera keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mau ke taman. Sepasang kekasih akan ke taman sambil makan siang."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah." Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

"Oh, ya. Sasuke_-kun_, apa kau pernah berpacaran?" tanya Sakura.

"Pernah… bukan! Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak pernah." Sasuke membuang muka.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia bersandar pada punggung kursi taman. "Pacarku meninggalkanku dan setelah itu tidak memberikan kabar lagi. Ia meninggalkanku tanpa alasan."

Sakura menatap kosong ke depan. Kemudian ia menatap Sasuke lagi. "Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu kepada gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Di sisi lain aku membencinya yang meninggalkanku tanpa alasan, tapi aku juga merasa masih mencintainya."

"Benarkah?" ucap Sakura kaget. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kusut.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Tapi, semoga kau tidak sama seperti gadis itu."

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dengan perasaan sedih. "Ano… Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku akan datang besok pagi lagi."

"O-oh. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke. Kemudian ia menegembangkan senyumnya. "Daijoubu!" Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang termangu heran.

.

.

"Sasuke_-kun_! _Ohayo_!" seru Sakura. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke berkali-kali.

Sasuke melangkah membukakan pintu. "Yo! Kau datang lebih pagi dari biasanya." Matanya menatap jam yang diapajang di dinding dekat jendela.

"_Gomennasai_! Aku tidak melihat jam pagi ini…" ucap Sakura sambil menunduk sopan.

"Mau apa datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap sekeliling. "Ano… aku ingin ke suatu tempat."

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke sekolah lamaku." Perlahan, nada suara Sakura terdengar memelan.

Sasuke mengangguk santai. "Baiklah, aku bersiap dulu."

Setelah bersiap, Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke yang menyadari itu sedari tadi menatap tangan mereka.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dari samping.

Mereka akhirnya tiba. "Ini adalah sekolahku…" ucap Sakura sambil menatap gedung sekolah yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke menatap gedung sekolah itu. Ia terkejut. "Ini… dulu kau sekolah di sini juga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dulu. Aku sekolah di sini hanya dua tahun."

"Ya. Pacarku juga sama. Ia hanya memiliki waktu dua tahun di sekolah ini. Setelah itu ia meninggalkanku." Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Tapi aku ada di sini. Aku bersamamu!" ucap Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Kebetulan sekarang libur, jadi mereka bebas memasuki sekolah lamanya itu.

"Kau sekolah di sini tapi aku tidak pernah ingat kau!" ucap Sasuke.

"Jahat sekali! Tapi aku memang kurang pergaulan. Aku lebih senang sendiri…" ucap Sakura sambil duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Cuma perasaanku atau seperti apa tapi aku merasa kau dan pacarku memiliki banyak persamaan."

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. "Jangan selalu membandingkanku dengan pacarmu!" Sakura mulai kesal.

Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. "A-ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau selalu menyamakankku dengan pacarmu!" teriak Sakura.

"Maaf. Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Selama ini aku belum pernah memikirkannya. Begitu bertemu denganmu aku langsung memikirkannya."

Sakura menyandarkan dirinya pada dada Sasuke. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau tenggelam dalam kesedihanmu dengan mantan pacarmu itu."

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, tersirat rasa penyesalan dalam pikirannya. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Sakura. Pertama kalinya ia memeluk Sakura.

"Aku menemuimu karena aku tidak mau kau sedih! Aku tidak mau kau terus-terus tersakiti oleh orang itu!" teriak Sakura.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Maaf karena aku mengucapkan hal yang membuatmu kesal."

Sakura mengangguk, ia menatap wajah Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa!"

'Harusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan ini. Harusnya aku tidak menyukainya. Ia baru bertemu denganku kemarin. Tapi aku merasa mulai nyaman dengannya…' batin Sasuke heran.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura agak lama. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sadar dengan keadaanya, Sasuke segera memundurkan wajahnya. Ia mundur menjauhi Sakura.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud sembarangan!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa!" ucap Sakura sambil melangkah keluar kelas.

Malamnya Sasuke sedang asyik duduk di atas ranjangnya yang empuk itu. Ia membalikkan lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang ada di pangkuannya. Dengan cekatan pula ditulisnya sesuatu ke dalam buku lain.

"Sasuke_-kun_!" ucap Sakura sambil duduk di ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang saat ini tersirat sebuah perasaan aneh di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliah. Aku tidak bisa diam terus tanpa mengerjakannya."

Sakura berbaring di samping Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari pelukannya. "Coba lihat."

Sasuke menatap buku yang ada di tangan Sakura. "Buku itu…," Sasuke membulatkan mata.

"Itu 'kan buku yang dimiliki mantan pacarku!" ucap Sasuke kaget. Buku itu berisi tulisan dan album foto yang sudah lama. Sasuke heran dengan keberadaan buku itu. Seingatnya, buku itu sudah ia berikan kepada mantan pacarnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ayo, kita lihat!" ucap Sakura sambil bangkit dan duduk di depan Sasuke. Ia menaruh buku itu di hadapannya.

"Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku menemukannya di…," Sakura menatap sekeliling kamar Sasuke, sesekali ia menengok ke luar kamar. "Aku temukan di salah satu rak buku!"

"Benarkah? Aku pikir itu sudah kuberikan kepada orang lain." ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan semua yang ada di dalam sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah. Aku sudah tidak ingat apa yang ada di dalam buku itu…" ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya lagi?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum senang dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Sasuke.

Sakura mulai membuka lembaran pertama buku itu. Pada lembaran pertama, terdapat tulisan yang mungkin berisi mengenai ungkapan hati pemilik buku. Sasuke membacanya dengan serius, namun entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya sedih. Tulisan ini adalah tulisan pacarnya yang sudah lama meninggalkannya.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat serius namun tersirat rasa sedih itu. Sakura menundukkan kepala. Lembaran demi lembaran dibuka oleh Sasuke, namun yang sedari tadi muncul hanyalah tulisan dari sang pemilik. Hingga ia tiba di lembaran terakhir dan juga merupakan pesan dari sang pemilik buku.

DEG! Sasuke membulatkan mata begitu membaca akhir dari buku itu. Mengatakan waktu ditulisnya catatan itu dan meninggalkan nama pemilik buku, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut. Ia menatap Sakura yang berada di hadapannya. Rupanya Sakura tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pandangannya kepada buku itu. Ia membalikkan halaman lagi, kali ini ia melihat beberapa foto di sana. Kali ini makin membuatnya terkejut, foto itu adalah foto mantan pacarnya dan juga memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Kau sudah bisa mengetahuinya, 'kan?" ucap Sakura yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura. "Apa maksudnya? Apa kau adalah Haruno Sakura, mantan pacarku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "Benar. Aku memiliki buku itu. Aku adalah Sakura Haruno, mantan pacarmu. Tidakkah kau ingat itu, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura sedih.

"Bohong!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak berbohong…"

Sasuke terkejut. Di pelupuk matanya mulai menggenang air matanya. "Tapi kau meninggalkanku waktu itu!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengguncang bahu Sakura.

Sakura menangis. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sampai sesedih ini. "Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu!" ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kemudian kau datang padaku untuk menjadi pacarku kembali?! Seandainya aku tahu dari awal aku juga tidak akan menerimamu kembali!" Sasuke melepaskan guncangannya pada bahu Sakura. Ia terdiam, ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura.

Terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Sakura mulai berbicara. "Sebenarnya… aku meninggalkanmu karena waktu itu aku sakit. Dokter mengatakan hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Aku tidak berani bersamamu karena hidupku sangat singkat. Aku tidak ingin tenggelam dalam kesedihan karena meninggalkanmu…"

Sasuke terdiam di tempat. Ia membeku. "A-apa yang kau katakan? Bodoh! Seandainya aku tahu seperti itu kebenarannya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Aku ingin bersamamu!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Maaf. Aku hanya takut merasa sedih."

"Tapi, sekarang kamu di sini. Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Sasuke mengusap puncuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala. "Terlambat… Aku terlambat!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. "Apanya?"

"Aku meninggal sebelum aku menyadari bahwa meninggalkanmu adalah hal yang salah!" Sakura kembali menangis.

Sasuke membulatkan mata. Air matanya tidak mampu ia tahan. "Meninggal? Apa maksudnya? Tapi kau berada di sini."

"Aku yang sekarang bukanlah diriku! Aku hanyalah roh yang diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku memohon kepada Tuhan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan apa adanya. Aku meminjam tubuhku untuk terakhir kalinya."

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura. "Jangan pergi. Kumohon jangan pergi!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku hanya diberi waktu sedikit. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku bersyukur bisa memanfaatkan waktu ini sebaik mungkin!" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi!"

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku harus pergi." Perlahan demi perlahan tubuh Sakura mulai tak kasat mata. Sasuke mulai merasa tidak dapat menyentuh Sakura.

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini! Kau meninggalkanku karena sakit. Hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku selalu bersyukur karena bisa menemuimu. Kau harus jauh lebih bahagia daripada diriku, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak bisa bahagia tanpamu! Kau meninggalkanku! Aku tidak bisa!" teriak Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku. Kau akan selalu menginggatku meskipun hanya sedikit. Berjanjilah…"

Sasuke terdiam sambil menangis. Sasuke menatap Sakura, ia sudah mulai menghilang. Tapi ia masih bisa merasakan tangan Sakura yang memeluknya.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Sakura sebelum semua tubuhnya mulai menghilang. Sasuke sudah tidak merasakan tubuh Sakura yang memeluknya lagi. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Sudah tidak ada Sakura di hadapannya. Ia mulai menangis lagi. Sakura sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Sasuke menatap buku Sakura yang ada di hadapannya, diambilnya buku itu kemudian dipeluknya erat.

"Aku berjanji! Aku berjanji akan selalu mengingatmu. Pastikan kau akan selalu bersamaku, Sakura…"

* * *

Selesai~

Akhirnya jadi juga. Hanya sebuah fic dengan segala kekurangannnya. Maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Saya masih newbie dan hanya seorang manusia biasa.

Salam Maso,

Hitomi Sakurako (Ilma Sarah Zena) –_**24092013, Watampone, Indonesia.**_


End file.
